Sylvia Bullow
__NOEDITSECTION__ |image =SylviaThumb.png |caption =Impatient businesswoman, she is. |realname = |aliases =Daddy's Girl Landlord (less commonly: Landlady) |status = |birth_date =31 May 2156 |birth_place =City of Overcast, Cyberia |death_date = |cause_of_death = |age =50 (2206) |gender_identity =Female |citizenship = |nationality =Cyberian |native_language =English |eyes =Red |hair =White |species =Snow Leopard |ethnicity = |height =6'0" (183cm) |weight = |sex =Female |blood_type =O- |affiliations = |occupation =Apartment Complex Landlord |education =Bachelor of Science in Business Administration |alma_matar =Zakon I Biznes Academy - Overcast |family =Jeremiah Bullow (father) Maria Bullow (mother) Garland Eversnow (ex-husband) Jaydin Eversnow (son) Keydin Eversnow (son) Four brothers |creator =DELTA |designer =}} Sylvia Bullow is a successful female business owner, mother of two, and divorcee. She holds a college degree in the major of business administration, and uses it to manage an apartment complex that she now owns. Biography Upbringing Sylvia was born as the youngest sibling in a family of five children. She was the only female in the immediate family besides her own mother. Over the length of her childhood, Sylvia gained a somewhat masculine personality to her, owing to the home being majorly populated by rowdy young men. The family tended to frequently tease and otherwise prank each other back and fourth from all angles, though there was no bad blood between the members. This family became quite tight knit between each other as time went on. Grade school wasn't too much of a challenge for Sylvia. She earned her place as an above average student, who seemed well-interested in business-natured classes such as accounting and economics. While her brothers went on to join the military just like their father had done before, Sylvia instead opted to further her education through college. Her parents supported this decision, and happily paid for this education. Sylvia spent about eight years living with her parents and working an assistant job at an apartment complex, four years of this were spent in college classes. Those four years culminated in the earning of a Bachelor's of Science in Business Administration. The earning of this degree impressed her superior within the workplace, and soon enough she was chosen as the heir to the small company when the owner retired. A Family of Her Own During her latter college years, Sylvia kept in close romantic contact with named Garland through the net. There were a few peculiar differences between the two, one of these oddities being the age gap of eight years, Sylvia being the older. Her mother and father were fairly alright with this distanced relationship of her's, however the father as well as the four brothers were apt to joke and otherwise give thinly-veiled destructive criticism on the matter. Garland was unable to meet directly with Sylvia until he was released from what he called "specialized military duties" at his age of eighteen. When they did meet, they were quick to attach to one another and soon began to live happy together. In the year of Garland's 22nd birthday, Sylvia became pregnant with their first child. At the time of the child's birth, he was given the name of Jaydin Eversnow, taking on the father's last name. Not long after Jaydin's birth, the parents married. Sylvia's father didn't like Garland all too well. It was subtle at first, when the two men met in person. Over time, it showed more contemptuously in the form of Sylvia's father making derisive remarks towards her husband around the company of his sons. News of this mocking behavior reached Sylvia when the brothers once again began to tease her for marrying a man such as Garland. Her father threatened her for the first time ever, if she were ever to disclose the less than pure behavior to her mother. Sylvia, wanting to make her family proud as she had always done in life, attempted to 'correct' her husband on several topics of debate, in a nagging subconscious effort to groom him into a man more worthy of the grace of father and his sons. Being a man of respectful egalitarianism, Garland resisted the grooming, and instead wished for both opposing viewpoints to coexist or otherwise compromise. Sylvia reluctantly agreed. However, her father and brothers were not satisfied. Abatement Sylvia and her husband had raised Jaydin for four years, when she began to carry a second child, this one named Keydin. Catching wind of this second pregnancy, Sylvia's father and subsequently her brothers started to dog and forwardly tease her about letting a "gay man" impregnate her for the second time. She was ridiculed by the servicemen in the immediate family, causing a resurgence in her will to make them proud for all the wrong reasons. Among the constant barrage of badgering, Sylvia subconsciously took her familial frustrations out on Garland and even Jaydin too, going so far as to demand a divorce from her husband while she was still pregnant with his second son. Garland was devastated. After Keydin was born, not much time passed before Sylvia and Garland prepared to legally split from one another. Sylvia took advice from the men in her immediate family during the legal process that ensued, ensuring that she got to take one of the children with herself in her pursuit to stay far away from Garland. The one she managed to hold onto was the firstborn, Jaydin. Garland was awarded custody of the newborn, Keydin, and left Sylvia's life quietly. Living the Single Mother Life Being left with Jaydin, who was noticeably shook by the tearing of the marriage, Sylvia relocated within the city, closer to her workplace, with her son being brought along. In a way, Sylvia's father and brothers applauded her divorce, to which she felt a shaky relief towards. The familial teasing had ceased somewhat, though it gradually returned in the form of jokes at the expense of Sylvia's young son. Owning her own house, Sylvia lived a comfortable upper middle class life, despite now being a single mother of one. Fearing further ridicule from most of the family, Sylvia raises her son in an environment hostile, physically even, against homosexuality and other subjectively non-masculine traits a child may be subjected to during their period of growth. Due to the mental influence her father and brothers had on Sylvia's life, Jaydin was given the tough love treatment the vast majority of his life, not to mention being given corporal punishment whenever he acted "out of line", just to impress her father and his sons. A Mother's Worry At Jaydin's age of eighteen, Sylvia demanded he acquire a job of some kind, and to learn to live on his own, outside of Sylvia's home and without her assistance. The latter demand was later cushioned by the offering of a studio apartment of which she was the landlord, at a discounted price of rent at her discretion. Soon after these demands were met by her son, Sylvia began to experience empty nest syndrome. It was because of this that Sylvia became subtly apologetic to her son Jaydin, although childhood scarring was apparent in him and they didn't often speak to one another. Her impotent attempts at making amends are nearly in vain. They have a complicated relation to one another to this day. Personality and Traits As a child, Sylvia enjoyed being a part of a playful family. She looked up to her brothers and parents, especially her father and his charisma, seeing him as a role model, which earned her the taunting nickname of "Daddy's Girl" from her brothers. Outside of the family, she was a reserved yet approachable and academically interested person. During the time of her marriage and subsequent divorce, Sylvia proved to be an easily influenced person in the context of her role models using their status as such to their advantage. Due to this, her father and brothers utilized peer pressure tactics against her, which ultimately molded her into a manipulative person just like them. Now, she uses this new personality both separate from and alongside her knowledge in business administration in a perpetual attempt to impress her family through her life and career. When she succeeds in this, it shows in the way she carries herself highly day to day; however the inverse is also true about her, in which she takes her frustrations out on the people around her. Outwardly, Sylvia physically well-maintains a professional appearence, almost to a fault. She frequently misplaces her ability to function as an adult without invasive thoughts about how to take advantage of someone or some thing; a trait gleaned unwittingly from the male side of the family. This has led to difficulty maintaining relationships beyond casual flicks, which her son silently denounces, regardless of how well the relationships go. Category:Characters